Executive Meeting
by AvatarAddict18
Summary: AU where LOK is a scripted TV show and the characters are actors. Takes place before Book 4 went into production. Rated just in case.


**Shoutout to my hater. Hopefully this answers your question.**

**Moving on**

**This is AU. Takes place while season 4 was in production. And there is one bad word.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Executive Meetings**

In the boardroom at head office, the producer of _The Legend of Korra _called in the four main stars of the show for a quick meeting about their final season.

"I just wanted to start off by saying you guys did a great job with Book 3! Sorry again about the whole 'off the air' thing…." He was met with four stony glances. "Moving right along. We talked with the network executives, and we got some notes for this season.

"Bolin, we're giving you more of a character arc. There will still be plenty of jokes, but we really want to show that you've grown up." Bolin pumped his fist in the air.

"Finally," he exclaimed. "More reasonable screen time. I've gotta tell my agent." He pulled out his phone and fired off a quick 'thank you' text.

"Next up is Mako. Sorry, but once again we are sidelining you. Fans just can't get over your actions in season 1 and 2." Mako groaned.

"There was only supposed to be 1 season. That's how they wrote me! I'm not actually a jerk."

"We know that, but the people aren't warming up to you kid. Don't worry, you get redemption in the finale." He smiled apologetically. Mako went back to skimming his script; already hating the 'Prince Wu' character he got saddled with.

The producer turned to Korra and Asami, who were reading their scripts and whispering to each other.

"Why do I get my butt kicked by some rando?" Korra asked.

"Remember, you got poisoned. You are still healing at this point," the producer pointed out. "You go on this incredible, soul-searching journey. This will really resonate with our audience, as most are coming into adulthood and trying to find their place." Korra nodded in understanding.

The producer paused, not sure how to bring up the next point. "Are there any questions or concerns about the relationship arc?" he asked nervously.

Asami raised her hand. "It says that we're supposed to end up together."

"Yes, that's true. Is that a problem?"

The girls shook their heads and continued reading.

"Really? I was worried you would…"

"It's called acting," Asami interrupted. "Personal opinion has little to do with character portrayal. Besides, it's great that we tie current events into the themes of the show."

"It makes sense that I fall for you," Korra said. "You're a total badass. I would be crazy not to."

Asami giggled. "Aw, you're so sweet." She nudged Korra.

"Shut up baby, I know." Korra smirked at Asami. The two burst out laughing. The producer brought them back to the point.

"So there are no problems with this?"

"Actually, I have a problem," Korra interjected. "If Sami and I are supposed to fall in love by the end of the season, why is the build up a letter, a blush, and a compliment? It looks like we're just friends. If I really want Asami, why don't I just go for her like I did with Mako?"

"Because a subtle build can be more powerful," the producer trailed off. Korra cocked and eyebrow. "And because you're testing the waters to see if she feels the same way," he continued. The girls shot him a look. Obviously there was more to this.

"And…"

"And there are limits to what we can show. This is still a kids network." He said, exasperated.

"But LOK is geared towards an older audience. And we're not even on the air anymore." Bolin argued. "Besides, we blew people up on camera in the first season. Why are they putting a cap on us now?"

"People can swallow us manipulating the elements to our will, but show two girls going out and there will be an uproar." Mako commented.

"Suspension of disbelief," Asami rolled her eyes.

"Some people might be….uncomfortable with the relationship." The producer agreed.

Korra and Asami exchanged a look. Then they threw themselves at each other and kissed. It was deep and unnecessarily dramatic. When it was over, they looked around the room expectantly.

"Anyone uncomfortable?" Korra asked. Bolin clapped his hands and nodded his approval. Mako fist-bumped Asami. Korra went back to reading her script as Asami wiped her lipstick off her friends' face. The producer stood in stunned silence.

"It's 2014," Bolin shrugged. "It happens on other shows."

"Yes, but _that _can't happen on ours," the producer reminded them, referring to the sudden, overly dramatized display of affection. "This is a kids network. In the end, what the executives say goes."

"Fine," Korra sighed. "Painful subtlety it is. I just hope no one reads it the wrong way."

* * *

**So, to answer you question: Acting. It happens all the time.**

**Just for fun and to prove a point. Open for interpretation. **

**Emmy**


End file.
